School of Magic
by Ivy000
Summary: Ivy and Clover were two ordinary girls, living an ordinary life. But when the two sisters read the famous Artemis Fowl series, Artemis and Holly come to their school to investigate. Can the two girls avoid getting their minds wiped while trying to keep up with ordinary life-and homework?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey readers! Here's a new story I'm coauthoring with my pal Clover Arcondas, about Artemis Fowl. If I have a say, it will have ArtemisxHolly. And maybe AFCharacterxOC. Depends._** _**So, enjoy the story!**_

_**I yawn, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Monday. Oh joy. **_

My brothers race around like the crazed maniacs they are, happy that they don't have school till nine. I envy elementary school kids.

My mom tells me I have to eat breakfast, and I shove some cereal in my mouth before racing out the door to school.

When I get there, I go to my locker. Cracking open the door, I reach inside and pull out the new Artemis Fowl book. My friend will be SO HAPPY!

"Ivy!" I hear a voice yell. Turning around, I see my sister Clover racing toward me.

"Do you have the new book?" She asks, hyperventilating. I laugh.

"Yeah, I do." She practically pounces on me to grab it. I laugh.

Our other sisters, Lily and Violet, walk in. Lily immediately envelopes us in a hug.

Okay, you're probably wondering how I have so many sisters, but they don't live with me. We are orphans, and our adoptive parents couldn't take all of us. So, I live with my two adopted brothers, Bob and Jake, Clover lives with her sis Rose, and Lily and Violet have too many siblings to count.

I originally read the AF series, then got Clover hooked. Lily and Violet haven't read them.

I hug Lily and sideways hug Violet. Lily is basically the nicest person I've ever met, with Clover a close second. They're twins. Violet is my twin.

We all find our seats and slide into them just as the teacher, , walks in. She's leading two students.

"Class, this is Artemis Fowl and Holly Short. They will be joining our class."

I elbow Clover. In Gnommish, I write her a note: Did you hear that?

I have to keep putting the actual letters instead of the symbols, I'm not the best at codes/symbols. She writes back, in perfect Gnommish of course: For real? They can't actually be here... Right?

But they sure fit the description. Right down to the mismatched eyes.

Holly is assigned to sit next to me. I mumble a hi and examine her.

Nut brown skin, very short, auburn crew cut... All fits. Suddenly, I notice that she seems to be examining me! Taking in my black layered shoulder length hair. Scrutinizing my green eyes. Looking at my tan skin. Examining my rather short height. I consider being offended, but I did just do the exact same thing.

Artemis is sitting next to Clover, and he looks just like I imagined. Black scruffy hair, tall, scrawny, mismatched eyes. He seems to be looking at Clover, taking in her long blonde hair and brown-green eyes. She's only a little taller than me.

I see him interchanging looks and glances with Holly. Almost like they're having a private conversation through looks and gestures. Then I realize they're writing on their hands. Gnommish, but I manage to read it.

Holly: They seem okay.

Artemis: Don't jump to conclusions, they could be spies.

Holly: You're as paranoid as Foaly.

Artemis: Insults? Seriously?

Holly: Yep. Hey, they seem to be best friends. And the blonde is holding an Artemis Fowl book.

Artemis: Hey is for horses. Yep isn't even a word.

Holly: Well, excuse me! Did you even hear what I said?

Artemis: Yes, and it isn't good. We need to report this to Foaly. And Trouble.

Holly: Ugh, whatever. I can't believe you talked me into coming to a school for mud-kids.

Artemis: Let's just finish this case.

I reel in astonishnent. They think we know too much about the LEP! They want to mind-wash us!

At lunch, I tell Clover everything I've heard/read. She gets one of those mischevious grins I know too well, then says those fatal words.

"We need a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, chapter two! This is Clover's, from Clover's POV!**_

- "Gnos means... C'mon Ivy you know this!", I was helping everyone study for the Greek roots test in English.

"Oh, yea that's right, "gnos" means "know", Ivy responded.

"Finally!," I exclaimed.

"Hey! It didn't take _that _long!", she countered. We were walking in the forest by Lily's house. We didn't go in to far because we were still waiting for Lily and Violet to finish breakfast and get out here.

"Wait! Wait for us you coughity cough cough smurf sisters!", Lily and Violet were out of breath from running so far. In case you didn't notice we use the words "cough" and "smurf" to be funny and not swear.

"So what did you say about Artemis Fowl being at school", Lily asked me.

"SHHHHHHHH", we're not far enough in yet!", I told her, "Now help me study for the test!".

"Okay, okay... geo", Lily replied.

"ROCK!", Violet shouted. "

"No! Geo means EARTH!", I shouted back even though she was only a few steps in front of me.

"No! I mean RO- AHHHHHH!",Violet started.

"Violet!", we screamed. I ran ahead to see what had happened as she appeared to have tripped and had disappeared from view.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I was falling... falling... _SPLASH_!

"Ewww...", It was a rather deep creek, so we weren't hurt but it was _slimy. _Lily and Ivy were on top of the rock Violet and I had tripped on when we fell.

"Oh, so _we _trip but _you _don't! I see how it is!", I shouted up.

_"_Why are you talking like a baby?", Lily asked, "It must be pretty gross down there."

Violet responded, "Of coarse it gross you... errr!". But there was something odd about the way she said it. Just then, Ivy fell, and joined us in the creek.

"AHHHHHHHHH!", of coarse that's all she said on her way to an unexpected swim. When Ivy surfaced she started saying something... it wasn't English, but I understood perfectly, even though all I spoke was English.

"What are you guys even saying?" Lily shouted down.

"We're speaking Gnommish!", I realized.

"What?", Lily said as I was speaking Gnommish and she couldn't speak Gnommish...yet.

"AHHHHHHHH!", now Lily joined us in the creek, "EWWW! It's _slimy!" _

_"_Yea, I said that already", I told her.

"Wait... did you just say we are speaking Gnommish?", Violet asked me.

"So that's why I couldn't understand you until I fell into the creek," Lily said.

"I wounder what else this creek did to us?", Ivy said.

"Well I know one thing," Violet said.

"What?", we asked her.

"It ruined my notes", she replied. We all laughed and got out of the stream, walking back to Lily's house to find some dry cloths.


End file.
